Simple Music pertains to the music field, a field built upon musical instruments circumscribed to their physical boundaries. These musical instruments produce sound through vibrations at different frequencies constrained by the instruments themselves. The representations of these frequencies, rather than geometrical and mathematically simple, are the result of complex vibration patterns.
The Keyboard, an instrument intended to accommodate for the sound of hundreds of instruments, still resembles the pattern of one of these physically constrained instruments, the piano. Like the piano it follows a chromatic pattern that includes a consecutive series of twelve distinctive musical notes, which loops at increased pitches (FIG. 1). No matter what keynote is used, it does not provide prioritization of notes on its pattern, but is limited to keeping including all notes on its sequence, thus forcing the music player to get around skipping, and ensuring not to accidentally include unwanted notes during his musical play. Although this difficulty still happens even with the keynote C, which often uses only the white keys of the keyboard, it gets much more complex for the prospective musician when the other eleven notes are selected as main notes.
Simple Music provides an alternative arrangement of notes that facilitates learning and playing music to both musicians and non-musicians. An initial version of an alternate arrangement of notes was made public on August 2010 in the form of an application for mobile devices for proof of concept. The claims presented under this invention application represent newer versions focused on providing for further musical note arrangement options including added use and versatility to this concept.